ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
My Ankle Hurts!
My Ankle Hurts! is the 3rd episode of season 1 of Universe Demolition. Synopsis The world is in the danger zone as Andrew suffers a serious injury. So is there a new hope, or has the world's new found power streak come to an end? Plot SMASSHH! Largancanter smashes the earth in front of an assasin attempting to kill James Torso. Largancanter: Do not make me knock the blood out of your big fat lips. Assasin: Try me Super ho- Largancanter: I said this a few days ago. I'm a super hot weirdo freak with a hairdo that copies Jedward. GET OVER IT. Aiden scoffs some popcorn down his mouth. Aiden: This is an awesome movie. Look at those graphics. Largancanter: One, this is real life. And TWO, WHERE THE FEATHERS DID YOU GET THAT POPCORN??? The assasin slaps Largancanter's face. Assasin: Can you shut up for a few seconds, please?! I really do NOT want to stick a gun in your ear. Largancanter: Oh! Thanks bro! Assasin: I was being sarcastic. Largancanter: Same on this side of the 'movie' Aiden: I knew this was a movie! Steven Spielberg, you rock like a stone. Get it? Assasin: Nice. Sarcasm. The assasin blasts Largancanter in his right ankle, turning him into Andrew. Andrew: AAAHHHHHH The assasin runs away. Aiden runs to a crying Andrew. Theme Song!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aiden: Ohhhh myyy gold. Andrew: ?? Aiden: What? I'm a Christian and so are you. Andrew: Oh yeah! Forgot because of my BROKEN ANKLE!!!!!!!!! Aiden: Oops. Forgot cause I am a Christian. OK THAT DID NOT COME OUT LIKE I THOUGHT IT WOULD... Andrew: Take me... to... the hospital... Aiden: OK! At the Hospital Doctor: Tut tut tut. An assasin trying to kill James Torso shot you? Andrew: Yes I have been explaining that for the last 35 MINUTES! Doctor: You get a $5 fine every time you are rude. Aiden: Shoot. I was gonna use my money to by candy. Andrew: Do not exaggerate the word shoot. I actually got shot. Aiden is zoned out. Aiden: Sorry I got zoned out at the word exagg-xager-at- Doctor: Exaggerate. Aiden. I'm sorry, what were you saying? Andrew: Go buy candy. Aiden runs to a gumball machine. Andrew: So what's gonna happen to me? Doctor: Well, your leg will heal in 5 days? Andrew: BUT THE RACE IS TOMORROW! Aiden comes back with a lollipop. Aiden: What race? FLASHBACK Aiden: We're running low on Tophers! Andrew: We have to find a way to get more money. Aiden: I know! There's a race tomorrow, with a prize of 400 Tophers! You could go! Andrew: OK. FLASHBACK END Doctor: Absolutely not. I cannot allow you to race with your broken leg. Aiden whispers something to Andrew. Andrew: Can I have a wheelchair? Doctor: Yes. The doctor walks away and comes back with a wheelchair. Aiden helps Andrew sit on it. Aiden rolls the wheelcahir out the door. THE NEXT DAY Aiden is Toraxo. He becomes invisible and rolls Andrew's wheelchair to the park that the race is being held in. Announcer: On your mark, get set, go! Toraxo is pushing Andrew's wheelchair, while Andrew is pretending to steer it. Andrew adds extra speed to the chair by rotating the wheels speedily with his hands. The scene cuts to the finish line. Andrew and Toraxo are there, cheering, as Andrew takes the money. Announcer: Andrew Lane wins, even though he did cheat a little by using a wheelchair. LATER Andrew: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WASTED ALL OF OUR MONEY ON CANDY!!! Aiden: Good thing I signed you up for this dancing contest. Andrew switches on the TV. Reporter: A masked robber is stealing money from the bank! The scene cuts to Largencanter and the robber fighting at the bank. The robber is about to pull the trigger of his gun, which is aimed at Largencanter's leg. Largencanter: Here we go again. The screen goes black and we hear a gunshot. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Universe Demolition Category:Universe Demolition Category:TUK STUDIOS